For the best,
by surlovesftp
Summary: Rachel Berry has had her heartbroken by Finn Hudson for the last time. When Mike Chang finds her sitting on a Lima Park bench, she realizes that maybe this time, it WAS for the best. Cherry; Puckleberry-friendship. rating T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**For the best, I promise.**

"_Rachel, I'm sorry, It's not going to work." Finn said, sitting in the same bowling alley that they came to when they shared a kiss, "I just, I think it would be the best for both of us, if we were just friends." Rachel's throat ran dry, and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes._

"_You mean it's best for you, and your precious reputation." Rachel said, kicking the bowling shoes off her feet, "How could you do this to me, Finn? Is your stupid reputation more important than your relationships?" She spat, echoing Finn's words from the 'Run Joey Run' debacle, the words he said right before he walked out on her._

"_Rachel, it's not like that." Finn said, putting his hands on his head. _

"_Then what is it, Finn?" She asked, rhetorically. _

"_It's just…" He started, then stopped, realizing that it was about his reputation, "You're right, that is what it's about. I want this year to be different, I don't want to be able to remember what a slushie to the face feels like."_

"_Well, it's good to know that the new meaning of 'I love you' is 'I love you, but I wouldn't choose you over a clean shirt.'" Rachel said sharply, "Next time, I won't make that mistake." She picked her shoes off the ground and ran away, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. When she reached the parking lot, she realized that her car was at home, in her driveway and, that she didn't have a ride home._

"_Well, it's only 9, and my house is only 5 miles away." She mumbled to herself, pulling on her shoes, so that she didn't soil her stockings._

Rachel Berry let the scene play over and over in her head. _You're too good for him, Rachel. He's a hypocrite and he's not worth your pain. You deserve someone that's gonna appreciate you, for you. _She was sitting on a park bench, in Lima's only public park. It was 11 o' clock, and she didn't have the strength to get up.

"Rachel, is that you?" A shaky voice asked, walking towards Rachel, who was still slumped over on the bench, her head down.

"M-mike?" Rachel stuttered, lifting her chin, to look at the figure slowly advancing towards her.

"Yeah, what're you doing here? I thought you had a date with Finn," He asked, taking a seat on the bench next to her.

"Yeah, well, I thought I had a boyfriend that cared about me." Rachel said, shivering from the cold, her tone harsh, and not bubbly as usual, "Turns out we were both partially wrong."

"Here take this," Mike said, pulling off his jacket, and putting it on her shoulders.

"Thanks, but, I have to get home." She said, realizing that she was still 3 miles away from her house, and it was nearly midnight, "I was supposed to call my dad's in California at 12, to reassure them that I was home."

"I'll walk you home, it's probably not safe for you to be walking out alone." Mike said, gently pulling her off the bench, "It'll give you time to explain you're sitting on a park bench at 11 at night."

"Finn broke up with me, and I didn't want to talk to him so I started walking home." Rachel said, stepping a little closer to Mike when they got out of the park.

"He's a douche. We all know that." Mike said, looking down at Rachel, "Don't spend your time chasing after someone that's not gonna value you. You're the nicest person I've ever met, Rachel. Finn doesn't care about nice, he cares about hot, and popular."

"I feel so stupid, I should have known." She said, shaking her head in sorrow.

"If anyone should feel stupid, it's Finn." Mike said, "This is the second time he's pulled something like this, and he's gonna try doing it with Santana again, and he's gonna realize that he only wants you. It's gonna be a never ending cycle, until you make it end, Rach."

"I can't help but fall in love with him," Rachel said, "And, next time this cycle wheels around, I'm going to be ready for it. I'm going to be just the person that Finn wants." A determined look stretched across her face.

"Rachel Berry, changing herself for a boy, I never thought it would happen." Mike said, "You're a confident person, Rachel, don't let Finn take it away from you."

"I'm not changing for Finn, Mike. I'm changing for me. I don't want to be seen as this dorky girl that made a fool of herself in her first Glee Rehearsal. I'm going to be the girl that's untouchable," She said, "I'll consider it an acting exercise for two years." She turned around to face Mike, she stared into his eyes, and said, "I, Rachel Berry, am going to take McKinley High School by storm, and I know exactly how to do it."

"I'm not going to lie," Mike shook his head, looking at the floor, "That's pretty damn hot, Berry."

"You don't even know the beginning of it, Chang." Rachel said, pulling her cell phone out of her leather satchel, and started madly pushing buttons. _Meet me at my house 2mr, _She sent the text to two people: Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel.

**A/N: this is a rather short chapter, they will get longer, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I have to admit, when you texted me yesterday night, I was contemplating not coming." Kurt said, walking into Rachel's house, Puck was already sitting on Rachel's sofa.

"I know you could never refuse a makeover," Rachel smirked, "Come on, we're going to go raid my closet." She pulled Puck of the couch, and Kurt obediently followed her up the stairs of her father's large house.

"Hey, Berry, how come I've never met your dads? I mean, my mom knows every jewish person in Lima," Puck said, throwing himself onto Rachel's bed as she dragged Kurt into her large walk-in closet.

"My dad's are workaholics, they go on trips a lot." Rachel said, from inside the closet, "It's usually just me here."

"Aah, so you're open to sleepovers," Puck said, twitching his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not to you, Puckerman." Rachel said, chucking one of her fuzzy animal sweaters at his head.

"Wow, someone's got a temper," Puck mumbled, throwing the sweater on the ground.

"You know, Rachel, I'm kinda surprised. Why don't you wear some of these clothes?" Kurt said, holding up a pair of black skinny jeans, and looking at a pair of black and red nike's on the floor of her closet.

"Well, these are expensive clothes, as you may know. And, once I started getting continually slushied I gave up trying to wear them, just because I didn't want to ruin them." She said, pulling out all her ugly sweaters and cardigans and throwing them onto the carpeted floor of her closet.

"Well, that's not going to be an issue, once the school gets a load of you in this dress and these shoes, they'll be too busy trying to pick their jaws off the ground to throw any slushies." Kurt laughed, as he pulled a plain navy blue dress off the rack and matching peep-toe heels off the floor.

"You know, Rachel. Those mini-skirts do a lot for your legs. Just, try to stop talking when you wear them." Puck laughed again.

"Just, Shut it, Puckerman." Rachel sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You know what would drive Finn crazy?" Puck said, smirking at Rachel, "If you had sex with me, not only would it boost your reputation, Hudson would go crazy."

"I said I wanted to be seen differently, not like a desperate tramp, Noah." Rachel said, in a disgusted tone.

"Why am I here, anyways?" Puck said, sitting up on Rachel's bed, deciding to stop trying to get into her pants.

"I need your help with my new 'ride'." She said, gracefully walking out of her closet in a pair of black stiletto boots, and blue skinny jeans, a plain graphic tee, and a leather jacket.

"What kind of 'Ride' is it, Berry?" Puck said, finally getting interested in something.

"It's a classic, muscle car." Rachel said, pulling her new keys out of a drawer in her desk, "A Jaguar XKR convertible, in a color I thought was perfect for me, Cherry Red."

"Were did you get the cash for a car like that?" Puck asked, amazed.

"I sold my customized pink Prius, and since that only made up for half of the cost," Rachel started, "so, I dipped into the funds that I put aside for Julliard, I figured that my dad's are such workaholics that they could replenish the funds within the next 4 years."

"Do you have any idea how badass you're gonna look driving to school in that car?" Puck said, smirking at the thought of Rachel Berry wearing one of her miniskirts and stepping out of the bright red convertible.

"Not as much as I will when I drive up on my purple Kawazaki Ninja," She said, smiling smugly at Puck, waiting for an astonished expression, which did surely show up.

"Wow, Berry, you are serious about vamping up your rep," Puck said.

"Well, Noah, if it's okay with you, I need you to teach me everything you know about being the school BAMF," Rachel said, taking a seat on her bed next to Noah.

"All you need to know is how to be cocky," Puck said, flexing his muscles, "See, you're so freaking self-assured, you aren't cocky, you're confident."

"What's the difference?" Rachel asked, innocently.

"The difference is, to be cocky, you have to be jerky." Puck said, making a stank face.

"I think Rachel knows how to pull off jerky, Puck." Kurt said, stepping out of the closet, "I mean, listen to her the next time one of us performs in glee club, I guarantee you that a plethora of criticisms, will just spill out of her mouth."

"Just as long as she doesn't use the word 'plethora', and she's wearing those jeans, I think I'll be okay." Puck said, laughing.

"Well, Noah, I don't plan to dumb down my vocabulary." Rachel said, "But, I do plan on making myself such a sex-bomb that no one cares."

"Rachel, I'm not usually the one for self-empowerment speeches or crap like that," Puck said, giving her a weird stare, "but, I don't think that changing yourself for someone like Finn is going to make you feel any better."

"No, but it will hopefully make Finn feel a little worse," Rachel said, "I plan to use my new found looks to attract suitors in the form of the steamy studmuffins, and ultimately make Finn feel jealous."

"Well, _I'm taken," _Puck said, already knowing that Rachel wasn't going to ask him about pretending to be her fake boyfriend.

"Well, you weren't an option," Rachel snapped back, "although, my dating you might have drove Finn crazy."

"You could go after Mike, or Matt," Kurt suggested, still standing against the wall, "Finn would die knowing that he lost another girlfriend to one of his best friends," _I have to admit, Michael Chang is a perfect contender to make Finn jealous. I have thought about that option a lot since yesterday, at the park. I actually can't get it out of my mind, he would make a great boyfriend. At the park, he was so caring, _Rachel thought.

"You know, Mike is always talking about he loves dancing with you." Puck said, raising his eyebrows. _Yeah, right after he talks about how cute you are, and how Finn isn't a good enough boyfriend, _Puck tacked on, mentally, _that Egg Roll is head over heels for her. _

"Noted," Rachel said, shrugging slightly, imagining how being in an actual relationship with someone as caring and kind,_ and handsome, _as Mike Chang, would feel.

**Review, please? Oh yeaah, i'm not gonna give the huge details of her makeover, 'cause that's going to take away from the intended epicness of the first day back to school. Alsoo, I'm starting school soon, so, I'm gonna be updating less, especially 'cause I'm working on 2 fictions. If you want to, you can check that one out too. It's MikexOC-centric though. 3  
okay, I'm done, just, review. (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Like a boss.**

**So, I know a few of you are like, "Noooo! Rachel's changing ): " Her look is, but her personality is not, and you can see that in her fashion choices within the next few chapters. She'll never lose her connection to gold stars, I promise.**

Rachel Barbara Berry swerved into the parking lot of William McKinley High School, the tires on her new, shiny red sports car squealed and succeeded in turning a few heads. _It's the dawn of a new era here at McKinley, and we're gonna rule this school, _Rachel remembered her words to Mercedes and Kurt, after they won sectionals, with regrettably had no effect on their reputations at this school. She turned into a parking spot, right next to Noah Puckerman's beat-up pickup truck. Rachel climbed out of her car, and pulled out the large purse, which had replaced her rolling pink suitcase. She was wearing a teal pullover sweater that reached about mid-thigh and a pair of sliced-up black ankle length tights, and a finished the look off with a pair of peep-toe heels and a messy, fishtail braid. After Kurt came over, Rachel took it upon herself—her obsessive need to be the best all the time taking control, once again—to learn how to do all of her own makeup, from YouTube, and she was rocking a nude/black smoky-eyed look.

"Berry?" Quinn said, her eyebrows raised in shock, "Is that you?" She stood there, almost gaping at Rachel, who's expensive, black Rayban wayfarers were perched on top of her head.

"Yes, Quinn." Rachel said, shooting her a terribly forced smile, "I am capable of dressing myself in clothes that don't have animals on them," Rachel thought, remembering the small Abercrombie moose that was stitched onto the bottom corner of the teal pullover. Puck walked out of the school building, and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's considerably smaller waist, smirking at Rachel.

"Well, don't expect anything to be different just because you went shopping this summer, RuPaul, you're still at the bottom of the social heap." Quinn sneered.

"I see you're back to your insufferable ways, Quinn." Rachel said, rolling her eyes, "and, it's not much different for you. Just because you lost the baby, doesn't mean you get your popularity back. You have to claw your way up to the top, just like the rest of us," Rachel said, the words pouring out of her mouth like word vomit.

"If I can do it once, I can do it again." Quinn said, pushing Puck's arms away from her waist, and walking angrily back into the school.

"Hey, Berry, I understand that you're trying to be a badass, but I'd appreciate you layoff Quinn," Puck started.

"She started it," Rachel mumbled, walking back into the building. Over the last two weeks of summer, Puck had basically lived at Rachel's house, only coming back to his home to sleep, and his mother was okay with it, hoping that he would eventually get her pregnant too, so she could have beautiful little Jewish babies.

"Give it a few days," Puck said, matter-of-factly, "Quinn will realize that being friends with you will benefit her, and she'll warm up to you."

"I don't exactly need Quinn, Noah," Rachel said, walking into the High School, her hair bouncing with every step.

"Trust me, after a while, you're gonna _want _her there. It doesn't take much to melt the ice princess." Puck laughed as he thought about Quinn's personality softening after the baby.

"So, whatever happened to you guys, after Beth?" Rachel said, walking over to her locker, trying not to look like she was loving all the surprised stares and jealous glares.

"She decided that having me as a boyfriend would be a good move for her rep, so I dumped her fatass." Puck smiled, as Rachel shot him a confused glare.

"I thought you guys had that moment at the hospital, with the 'I love yous'." Rachel said, casually.

"It was more like one 'I love you.'" Puck said, shrugging his head, "it doesn't really matter to me, I was cheating on her with Santana anyways." Rachel opened up her locker door, and piled her books into it; Noah was leaning onto the lockers next to her.

"How come it always comes back to Santana?" Rachel started, realizing that no matter who he was going out with at the time, he was _always _having sex with Santana.

"She's smokin'" Puck said, like it was common sense, "and, she's like, the Head Bitch around here."

"Aah," Rachel said, looking down the hall to see Santana and Brittany—pinkies linked—walking around the corner.

"Hey, 'Tana, who is that talking to Puck?" Brittany said, pointing at Puck and Rachel standing at Rachel's locker.

"I'm not sure, Brit, but, I'm sure as hell gonna find out," Santana said, letting Brittany's pinky go and walking over to Puck.

"Excuse me, Bitch, but, I don't appreciate you flirting with _my_ man," Santana said, leaning towards Rachel, threateningly. Rachel turned around to meet an angry-looking Santana, and a confused-looking Brittany standing right behind her.

"Uh, I assure you that I wasn't trying to flirt with your 'man'," Rachel said, turning around to meet Santana's fierce glare.

"Holy _shit,_" Santana said, "is that you, Manhands?" She took a step back, and Brittany just stood, completely un-phased.

"Yes, it's me, Santana," Rachel said, smirking triumphantly.

"Hey, Santana," Brittany said, harmlessly, "Aren't you gonna slushie her for talking to Puck?" Rachel cringed a little, but put on her brave face anyways.

"She may look different, but Berry is still no threat to me," Santana said, tilting her head at the blonde, her voice strangely endearing, "And, I wouldn't want to ruin the only decent outfit she has." She tacked on with attitude. _Perfect, _Rachel mentally smirked, _Santana thinks I'm too hot to slushie; that means my plans are working. _

"I appreciate the charity, Santana." Rachel said, turning back to her locker, looking at Puck proudly,"I've officially begun to climb McKinley High's Social Ladder. "

"I've gotta give you props, Berry. This plan is pretty badass." He said, "You know how you could _really _drive Finnocence crazy? Find a smoking hot, sexy football player and go out with him."

"I assure you, Noah, that I don't plan on dating a 'smoking hot, sexy football player' just to make Finn jealous, and while I would usually stop at nothing to achieve my dreams. I would hardly call making Finn realize that he's a giant jerk, a dream of mine." Rachel retorted, still sticking to her same old morals and values.

"That was like, the most un-Rachel Berry sentence ever, but somehow it was still you." Puck shook his head.

"No matter how much I may change my appearance, Noah, I'm not going to change my attitude towards life. Santana is a cold bitch, but people _still _love her, or rather love her parties, and her 'never say no' motto." Rachel preached, closing her locker and walking away sassily.

"What the hell just happened?" Puck muttered to himself, trudging away from Rachel's locker. The bell rang, and Rachel was already in the choir room, awaiting Mr. Schuester's arrival. The group settled down, and Mr. Schuester walked into the room.

"Uh, Rachel?" He looked at her, confusedly, "Is that you?"

"I realize that my change is a lot to process," Rachel began, getting off her seat and walking to the front of class, "But, that shouldn't affect the fact that we still have to focus on Sectionals,"

"Rachel's right," Mr. Schuester said, gesturing to Rachel to sit back down. Finn just gaped at Rachel, and put his head in his hands. Rachel's white purse began to buzz against the chair under her, and she quickly fished her phone out of her bag. Normally, she didn't bother turning off her phone because no one ever texted her, and only her father's ever actually called her. She snuck a peek at her phone, and there was a text from 'The Changster' which was the name that Mike had used to put his number into her phone, the night he found her in the park.

**So, I dont mean to be creepy or anything but you look insanely hot today **

When Rachel read it, she smiled and giggled a little bit, and turned over to Mike and smiled at him. Finn immediately looked over at Mike, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Rachel's fingers flew over the keyboard of her phone, and sent a quick reply to Mike.

After class, Rachel walked out, and didn't even stop to talk to Mr. Schuester about some ideas she had about that week's assignment, she just jotted them down in a notebook and carried on. Within a few minutes, Mike and Puck were right beside her, smug smiles on their faces.

"I don't suppose you want to sit with me at lunch," She said, shooting them a sweet smile, "Unless you and Santana have some business to finish in the hall closet, Noah." Puck just shrugged, and Mike laughed a little and followed her to a table in the corner of the cafeteria.

"RuPaul, what are _you _doing here? " Santana said, looking down at the table, Brittany just looked on confusedly.

"I'll have you know that I can sit _wherever _I want, Santana," Rachel said, copying Santana's icy tone.

"Berry's got an attitude," Santana shrugged and sat down next to Puck, she tugged a little on Brittany's hand, until the ditzy blonde sat down next to her.

"I'm not going through junior year having to hide in the girl's bathroom to avoid slushies." Rachel said, like it was a fact, like she knew it was going to happen.

"Not to burst your bubble, Pippy Longstocking, but in order to go _anywhere _at this school," Santana said, rolling her eyes at Rachel's naivety, "you need a piece of smoking arm candy." She looked at Puck, smirking happily.

"Well, like I told Noah, using someone to gain popularity is not how I work." Rachel said, "I plan to rise to the top all on my own."

"Well, then you just need to throw a _killer _party," Brittany smiled, trying to help, but really only feeding the monster that had become Rachel Berry.

"Actually, Rachel, Brittany has a point. A party at your house with the cheerio, and the football team, and the glee kids might do a lot for your rep," Mike said, eating noodles out of a plastic container with chopsticks.

"What football player is going to want to go to Berry's house for a _party?_" Puck grimaced at the thought of Rachel trying to throw a party.

"The sex crazed ones that one to see all the Cheerios in their bikinis," Mike smirked. Matt walked up to the table, only the last part of the sentence.

"Pool party? Who's house?" He asked, pushing Mike over, so he could sit down.

"Berry's place." Santana smirked.

"Oh man, you're not going to try and make us play Duck, Duck, Goose again, are you?" Matt groaned, recalling the last "party" that Rachel tried to throw, with the Glee Kids.

"Don't worry, Brit and I will make sure that this party's gonna be one to remember," Santana smiled.

"Why are you helping me?" Rachel asked, hesitantly.

"'Cause, the more the popular and the gleeky mix together, the less crap I get for getting into the club." Santana shrugged, knowing that it wasn't the truth. The truth was, Santana was still grateful that Rachel had believed her at Sectionals, even though no one else had, and getting passed all the annoying drama queen stuff, Rachel was actually pretty cool.

"Huh, wow, Santana, maybe being in Glee Club has softened you." Matt smirked, Santana just glared at him, "guess not…" He said, rolling his eyes. Santana and Matt grew up on the same street, and were best friends, he could tell exactly what she meant by that look.

"Uhm, Santana?" Rachel asked, "When exactly is this party going to be?" She asked, tentatively.

"Right after the Homecoming game this friday, of course," Santana said, smiling, "The Homecoming After Parties are always the best parties of the year."

"Uhm, Alright." Rachel faltered.

"Don't worry Manhands, we'll make sure this party is the best one yet," Santana said, Matt and Mike fist bumped, and Brittany just went on smiling ditzily.

**After School, **

"Come on, Berry, We're going to the Mall," Santana said, throwing her bag into the back of Rachel's Car.

"W-what?" Rachel said, with a confused look on her face.

"We're going to buy you a new bathing suit for the party on Friday." Santana said, "And, probably some new underwear, you can't go around wearing those granny panties,"

"Uhm, okay." Rachel said, knowing that rejecting Santana's help would be extremely stupid.

The car ride was just a blur of the songs 'California Girls', 'Cooler than Me', 'Billionaire', and that other Justin Bieber song, and Santana and Brittany naming the 10 hottest boys in the school. It bugged Rachel that Mike was 3rd, after Finn and Puck, when it was clear that Mike's head was nowhere near as potato-ish as Finn's.

"Alright Berry," Santana said, climbing out of the car and pulling Rachel out with her. They walked into the mall, and right into the Charlotte Russe, ignoring Rachel's incessant pulling to go into The Gap.

"This is where you go to buy bathing suits," Santana said, pointing around the huge store, which was having a huge End-of-Summer sale on Bathing Suits, Flip flops, and shorts.

"But, they look so, _skimpy._" Rachel said, with disgust in her voice.

"Perfect," Santana said, with a wink. The two cheerleaders, still dressed in their Cheerios uniforms, dragged Rachel into the dressing room, and made her try on 3 bathing suits. At last, Rachel chose one with a pair of black boyshort bottoms, and a black and white Norma Kamali Striped Swim Top, which was the least revealing of all the things Santana threw at her to try on.

"Sex-ay!" Brittany called, from the benches on the side of the dressing room, Santana just smiled and nodded approvingly.

The group got up, and made Rachel buy the bathing suit, even though she was disgusted by the thought of having to wear such a revealing outfit in front of 'hormone crazed boys.'

"Where are we going now?" Rachel said, as Santana walked haughtily through the mall, the three girls turning the heads of many of Lima's male population.

"We're going to go buy you some thongs and bras," Santana said, pulling Rachel into Macy's, Rachel's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped into a grimace.

**Back at Rachel's house…**

The three girls were seated on Rachel's bed; Brittany's head was on Santana's lap.

"Alright, Berry, spill," Santana demanded, referring to her split with Finn.

"W-what?" Rachel sputtered, confused.

"What's the deal with you and Hudson?" Santana pushed, "It's _so obvious _that you're doing all of this for him, what went down this summer?"

"Finn broke up with me 'cause of his stupid reputation, again." Rachel shrugged, the usual pain of the truth wasn't breaking through to her. Instead, she was thinking about how Mike walked her home from the park, and gave her his jacket, even though he was shivering on the way home, "But, I'm over it, I think that when he decides that that he loves me again, he's going to have to deal with the fact that I'm completely over him."

"Holy shit, You're in love with someone else, aren't you?" Santana said, "I know from personal experience, that you can't get over someone if you don't find someone new."

"Uh, well, I don't know if I believe in that." Rachel said, uncertainly, looking down at the bed.

"Who is it, Manhands?" Santana urged, putting her hand on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel's smile flickered a little, as she thought about it.

"Mike Chang, maybe, I think so…" She mused, avoiding Santana and Brittany's faces.

"Oh em gee, Rach, he's _so _into you!" Brittany said, sitting up and clapping her hands.

"You couldn't possibly know that!" Rachel said.

"Yes, we can." Santana said, "He's always texting you, and when he's not texting you, he's talking about you, and when he's not talking about you, he's singing some song about you."

"Is he good?" Rachel said, hopefully, secretly she feared that Mike was denied solos every week because of his lack of talent, "I mean, I've never heard him sing." Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel.

"I don't know about singing, but Changster's pretty easy on the eyes," Santana smirked, her and Mike had always just been friends, the one guy that she knew wasn't there to get into her pants, "I know that almost half of the cheerios are head over heels for him, and the other half are too busy having sex with Puck to care. If you get Mike to go out with you, you'll rise to the top of the social heap like no other," Santana calculated the possibility of Rachel beating her out for the spot as HBIC, and then realized that no matter how smokin' hot Rachel maybe, she was still Rachel Berry, the daughter of two gay dads, the captain of the Glee Club, and the person who dramatically storms out of the club when she doesn't get a solo.

"Mike is an eligible bachelor, there's no way he'd fall for a gleek like me," Rachel shook her head, knowing that it would never work between her and the popular jock.

"Mike isn't a normal jock, I've known him since we were in preschool," Santana reassured, "Mike's not like Finn, he'd doesn't care what people think of him, and unlike Puck, he doesn't think with his dick."

"Really?" She said, her voice squeaked happily.

"Yeah," Santana said, "He's insane, he hates that I sleep around, he thinks that you have to really love a person before you sleep with them," She rolled her eyes, remembering what Mike had said when she told him that she'd had sex with Puck for the first time. ("Wtf, 'Tana, we're 16, you barely know the guy! You didn't even go on a date, and you just hopped in bed with him?")

"Wow, a football player with morals, amazing," Rachel muttered.

"Yeah, he's like, the only guy that I haven't made out with. I even made out with Kurt," She said, "it was like, a baby." Rachel just gave Brittany a confused look, and turned back to Santana.

"How would I even approach him, I mean, he's gonna think I'm crazy." Rachel said, her confidence faltering.

"Well then, we'll just have to get him to approach you, won't we, Rachel?" Santana said, with a sketchy smirk.

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updates. I just moved, and didnt have internet for a week, and then a weekend at my cousin's house. So, I promise updates will be a little more regular, but school is starting, so, it's gonna be a little shifty. Especially with both my fanfictions going on at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Kay, OOC story, I understand. In my mind, Mike Chang is the most amazing person ever. Oh yeah, and he was like, 3rd to last on the GLIST, so, it's not even like he's that much of a player. Just Saying.**

Rachel had just officially finished her course for a motorcycle license, and she planned to "wow" the entire population of William McKinley High School. Her riding leather was flailing behind her as she raced down the street on her Kawazaki Ninja. It was Friday, the day of the Homecoming game that McKinley would inevitably lose, and the day that would make or break her attempt at moving up the social food chain. Santana and Brittany had lectured for hours about how to act at the party, and how to convince people to come. Of course, Santana would be offering her _services_ in order to get certain football players to the party, but she only had so much time, and she couldn't sleep with the cheerios.

"Holy crap, girl." Mercedes said, as Rachel shook out her straightened hair from the purple that matched her purple motorcycle. She was wearing a gray tank top with a fashionable sketched horse on the front, and a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of legitimate purple Converse All-stars, and carrying a large multi-strapped white bag, "You look pretty freaking badass." Mercedes and Kurt, who reluctantly followed, walked into the school together. Rachel lead the group to her locker, where Santana and Brittany were already standing.

"Hey Treasure Trail," Santana smirked, pulling Rachel into a hug, "You just couldn't stay away from the animals, could you?" She rolled her eyes at Rachel's shirt which was a huge step from her sweaters that looked like they were made by her grandmother.

"Hi to you too, Santana." Rachel said, pulling out random items from her bag.

"So. what are the plans for tonight?" Mercedes said, standing on the outskirts of the circle next to Rachel's locker.

"We got most of the football team to come," Santana exchanged a mischievous smirk with Brittany, and Kurt looked positively appalled, "'Cept for Azimio and Karofsky, but they're complete losers, and they usually get kicked out of the parties when they get too drunk anyways. Which brings us to the next thing, alcohol."

"My dads have a liquor cabinet that they're never home to actually use, and they do always say that if I was going to drink that I should do it at home..." Santana's eyes widened at the last part of Rachel's statement.

"Damn, Berry, maybe I should get me some gay dads." She joked, happy knowing that her mother and father didn't care about the fact that she had slept with like, every boy at WMHS.

"Yeah, if you want to be completely forgotten." Rachel mumbled the last part. She closed her locker, and turned around to see Quinn storming down the hallway crying.

"Whats with Quinn?" Mercedes whispered into the circle.

"I bet she was trying to get Ms. Sylvester to let her back onto the Cheerios again," Brittany chuckled, and Santana just smiled at the thought of Sue Sylvester rejected the blonde from rejoining the squad, again. Quinn Fabray was already the school's Ice Queen, and she screwed it up, now it was Santana's turn.

"Poor Girl was rejected like, 3 times already," Mercedes mused, secretly hoping that Quinn wasn't let back onto the Cheerios. Quinn was the type of girl to get obsessed with power too easily, and now that she was back at her mom's house, Quinn didn't have Mercedes to smack some sense into her like she did before.

"Coach was especially irritable at the last practice, she was grumpy for some reason. She kicked Sylvia Lerman off the team because she sneezed during one of her lectures." Kurt shuddered at the intense memory.

"Tubbers has to work even harder than you to gain back her reputation." Santana said, looking at Rachel, "I wonder if she'll try to show up at the party today," Rachel giggled a little, as she pictured Quinn knocking on her door, to be let into the party that she was throwing at her fast.

"I bet she'd be too embarrassed about her stretch marks." Brittany snickered, Rachel gasped a little bit at the insult and then the entire circle just exploded into laughter at Quinn, who looked back at them, dejectedly.

"Oh, Britt." Kurt sighed, wiping a tear from his eye with his pointer finger, dramatically.

"What?" Brittany said, horrified, as if Kurt was the teacher that caught her and Santana in the janitor's closet during 5th period.

"Don't strain your brain too much, honey," Kurt said, patting the ditzy blonde on the head lightly. Brittany just stood blankly now, looking at the 4 people standing around her. School didn't officially start for 10 more minutes, so Rachel figured she should try to find Mike. She walked back into the parking lot to see if his car was parked outside, and instead found a bunch of guys surrounding her bike. The herd included football players, and swimmer jocks, and various other members of the school's student body. As she neared the group she could hear murmurs emanating from the group, "Who's is it?" "Is it Pucks?" "Pucks truck is right there, its not his."

"Berry, what are you doing here?" One of the boys on the football team turned around, and saw Rachel standing there, sassily.

"I'm waiting for the group of the guys standing next to my bike to leave," She snapped, holding the keys out to their face.

"You're shitting me," One of the guys in the back of the crowd yelled.

"You can ride that thing?" The guy said, pulling his hand out of his pocket so he could point at the purple bike behind him.

"Yeah, that's kind of what you do when you get a motorcycle, you ride it." Rachel said, nodding her head sarcastically at the boys who were gaping at her.

"So, Berry, I heard there was a party at your place tonight, you got a date?" One of the boys stepped out from the group, with an confident smirk on his face.

"Uh," Rachel stumbled, not knowing what to say. _Crap, _Rachel mentally facepalmed,_ I forgot about getting a date to my own party, ugh, if I say I don't have one, I'm gonna look so lame,_

"Yes, she does." Rachel heard the voice, but wasn't sure who or what it had come from. Mike walked over to Rachel and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Yes, I do." She said, a little more confidently. She liked the way Mike's arm felt around her. It wasn't uncomfortable like Finn's was, Mike's arm felt like it was _supposed_ to be there.

"Way to go, Chang." The football player smiled at his teammate, and held his hand out for a fist bump. The crowd slowly dispersed, and Rachel and Mike were standing there, awkwardly.

"Thanks for saving my butt, Mike." Rachel said, blushing deeply, "But, now you're going to have to pretend to be my date to the party. Unless you don't want too, I could get Matt, or Puck, or Finn..." Her voice railed off as she saw Mike starting to laugh.

"Don't worry about it, Rach. I got you." Mike said, smiling. _This is a start, I guess. _Mike sighed to himself.

"Are you sure? I mean, you and Brittany..." Rachel said, knowing fully well that Brittany did not have any feelings for Mike.

'Chill, Rachel, Brittany and I are just friends. If you really want this reputation thing to work, you'll need to follow through. Don't worry about it,"

"Mike, I don't want you to give up a night with someone else to pretend that you are at a party with me." Rachel argued, even though she truly wanted Mike there, with her.

"Look, Rachel, I promise, If I find a girl that I like more than you, I'll ditch you." Mike joked. _Fat Chance, _He thought to himself again. "Is that good enough?" Rachel burst out in laughter, and just nodded her head, because she couldn't manage an actual answer. Mike started smiling, and put his arm around Rachel's shoulders again as they walked back into the school. When they walked back into the school, Finn was standing right next to Rachel's locker, looking around for her.

"Rach!" He called, running up to her. Rachel turned around angrily.

"Finn?" She said, calming herself down before she started a scene in the middle of the hallway.

"Rach, I just wanted to say, that I'm really sorry about how stuff ended this summer. It was crummy of me to do that you, again." He ran his huge clumsy hangs through his hair, and looked down at Rachel, expecting her to jump back into his arms. Mike was standing right next to her, almost seething with anger. _Goddammit, who does he think he is? He already did this last year, and he's gonna try it again. Why can't he freaking learn? Maybe that's why he's getting a D- in math, cause he's a freaking retard. _Mike got ready to step forward and defend Rachel, but the petite brunette beat him to the punch.

_"Wow, _Where have I heard that before?_" _She said, a sharp tone in her voice. "You can't possibly believe that I'm going to fall for that, again. I know that I trust way too easily, but honestly, what makes you think that you deserve me? Usually, I believe that a person should get a second chance, but that's only if their intentions were good the first time. And, yours Finn, were certainly not." She turned on her heel at the end of her rant, and grabbed Mike's hand and stomped away, angrily. Finn was staring at the floor, his hand was on his head in confusion. Mike just smirked at him.

"Wow, Rachel, you really let him have it." Mike said, proudly.

"I think I've been spending way too much time with Noah," Rachel said, rather proud of her accomplishment. Now, Finn was just a memory.

"Trust me, that was nothing. You'll really be spending too much time with Puck when you start talking about Super Mario Bros with your other friends." Mike said, remembering the sad conversation that he had with Matt during Glee Club, during sophmore year.

"I pray that day never comes." Rachel looked up, as though she was talking to God. The Bell rang, and Mike and Rachel walked to their first periods.

* * *

Rachel reached her first period to see that the cheerios of the class, along with the football players were huddled up near her usual desk. She walked apprehensively to her seat, as if they were going to ambush her with slushies. When she approached her desk, the Football who was standing next to it, moved over and let her sit down, while he took the desk directly behind it, and the two cheerios he was talking to, took the ones to the left and the right.

"Hey, Rachel!" The Cheerio said, a huge smile plastered on her face, "I can't wait for the party tonight, Santana said it was going to be so much fun!" She squeaked a little. The Football player smiled and nodded his head in approval.

"Yeaaah," She said, uncertainly, "I barely know what's going to happen myself, Santana said she has the whole thing covered." Rachel mumbled, she thought about the condition of her poor house after this so-called killer party happened.

"That's so exciting, What're you wearing?" The second cheerio continued excitedly.

"Well, its a pool party, so my bathing suit, I guess." Rachel shrugged, "What about you?" She tacked on, to make it seem like she cared a little more.

"A pool party?" The Football player said, excitedly.

"Oh, keep it in your pants, Reynolds." Quinn said, rolling her eyes as she walked into the class, she took the seat diagonal to Rachel, and stared at the group of McKinley's Popular Kids like they were piles of crap.

"Hey, Quinn," The cheerio muttered, bitterly.

"Hey, Tara, do you have a date yet? Now that Finn's free, I was kind hoping I might get a piece of that." One Cheerio giggled, Rachel just grimaced at the thought of Finn. Quinn smiled to herself, and secretly locked her target.

"Yeah, Rachel! Why'd you ever let him go? He's one fine man." Tara agreed.

"I moved on to bigger and better things,"' Rachel shrugged, nonchalantly. _I owe Mike Chang, one huge favor. _She thought to herself.

* * *

"Kay, Matt, Britt, Puck, how the hell do we get Changster and Berry together?" Santana said, demandingly. The 4 teenagers, plus Tina and Artie, were seated in the choir room, as they all had free period right now.

"I have absolutely no freaking idea," Puck shook his head, "They're both so damn stubborn."

"We need to get them in a situation where they _have _to admit that they like each other." Matt said, offering a start to their plan for ''Operation: Cherry."

"We should play a game!" Brittany squealed excitedly.

"We could get them to take body shots off each other." Puck smiled at the thought.

"Puck, shut the fuck up." Santana snapped.

"Sorry, San." He mumbled, and went back to thinking of ideas.

"There's no party games that wouldn't make us look like 6 year olds." Matt said, rolling his eyes. _16 Year olds couldn't get away with the regular 7 Minutes in Heaven, or Spin the Bottle crap anymore._

"We can play Truth or Dare. That's fun!" Brittany said, clapping her hands. And, even though Brittany was probably the dumbest person in that room, she had came up with the best idea of the day.

"Britt, that's perfect." Santana smiled devilishly, and Puck and Matt frowned as they realized that Brittany had probably just woke up the devil.

* * *

Quinn Fabray walked into Glee Club only to be met by harsh stares and cold whispers. Finn was walking in behind her, he had his hand on his shoulder. They both knew that were just using each other, but, they were okay with that, because that was how it was before and after Beth. Mercedes walked up to Quinn with her hands on her hips.

"Look, Q, I know that you want to be popular again, but, this isn't the way to do it." Mercedes started. After babygate, Quinn and Mercedes were inseperable, but now, everything was as cold and distant as before.

"Mercedes, I know you're trying to help, but I managed to do this once. I can do it again." Quinn snapped. She passed Mercedes with a disgusted look on her face, and sat in the back of the choir room. Finn followed obediently, staring at Rachel the entire way.

"She did not just..." Mercedes stared, in disbelief.

"Çedes, just let it go." Kurt said, shaking his head.

"I will _cut _that stick figure bitch." She mumbled empty threats all the way back to her chair, and the rest of the glee club just gawked at Quinn.

* * *

"Come on, Rachel!" Santana yelped, sprinting down the hallway to catch up with Rachel.

"Santana, calm down!" Rachel said, a little shaky.

"We have to get everything set up in time to get here for the game." Brittany was skipping around the corner, happily, humming a tune that Rachel recognized as the Inspector Gagdet Theme Song.

"We'll meet you at your house, we need to grab some stuff from my house," Santana said, basically pushing Rachel out of the doors of the school. Rachel pulled her helmet on, and smoothed down her hair, and started the bike. _This is so much fun,_ She thought to herself. Rachel hummed some songs on her way home, as she couldn't listen to music, or actually sing, seeing as she'd probably get a bug in her mouth. She pulled into her driveway, to already see Puck's beat up pick-up truck outside her house. _He's probably in the backyard_, she concluded. She opened the door, only to see Noah on her couch, watching TV and Mike and Matt sitting with him.

"How the _hell_ did you get into my house, Puckerman?" She asked, rather calm for a 16 yr old who's house was just broken into.

"Babe, I'm Puckzilla. I can push open a window easy." Puck winked and pointed at the window that was in the wall behind the couch. The Net was bent, and needed to be fixed again, but she figured that it wouldn't be the only thing that was going to be broken, and just started to make a mental list. Santana pushed open the door, and Brittany walked in besides her. They were both carrying large brown paper bags filled with what looked like cookies, but Rachel knew not to assume anything with Santana.

"Mkay, weed cookies, and alcohol, and the truth or dare cards," Santana said, pulling out tin trays of the illegal cookies, and two shoeboxes which were about half full with index cards that the 4 scheming best friends of Rachel and Mike had sat down and wrote embarrassing questions and dares onto.

"Lets go set up the table outside, and I'm pretty sure we're done." Santana shrugged, "wasn't too bad after all."

* * *

The group drove to the Homecoming Game all squished up in Puck's truck, as Santana and Brittany had to be there early to cheer, and Mike, Matt, and Puck needed to be there to practice for the game. Rachel followed Santana and Brittany into the gym, and sat quietly on the side of the bleachers.

Sue walked into the gym very loudly, a cloud of cheerios following behind her, obediently.

"Okay, lemme see the new number, now!" Sue yelled, and the cheerleaders jumped into action, creating their starting formation in less than 3 seconds. The routine consisted of hundreds of formation changes, and flips. _This is mediocre dancing, I can't believe they win Nationals with dancing like that. _Rachel Berry was still just as critical as before, _They're sloppy._

"Incompetent, hormonal teens!" Sue shouted into her bullhorn, "You think this is hard? Try having to have blackmail sex with a hairy indian man, _that_ was hard." Most of the Cheerios just grimaced at the mental picture that their Coach just sent through their incompetent, hormonal heads. Rachel gasped inwardly, and scurried out of the gym, refusing to listen to anymore of Coach Sylvester's sex talk. She left as quietly as possible, aiming to draw the least amount of attention from the Cheerios and their slightly crazy coach. She walked to the football hoping that Coach Tanaka wasn't going to share any blackmail sex stories, and that the guys were just running through drills and wouldn't notice her sitting there alone. She walked across the campus quietly, and got there to see exactly what she didn't want. The boys were just standing around the field-this happened often after Coach Tanaka stopped trying to actually get them to atleast _try_ to win-and, when she took a seat on the bleachers, the entire football team turned towards her, and the jeers started.

"Hey Berry, just 'cause Finn doesn't like you doesn't mean you need to be a prostitute," A voice Rachel recognized as Karofsky's called from the crowd, "I know quite a few guys that would just love to take the Finn's sloppy seconds,". _Did he just compliment me? _Rachel thought to herself, a triumphant smirk on her face, "or should I say, thirds."

"Shut up, Karofsky." Finn said, irritated at the other football player's comment towards him.

"Oh, be quiet Hudson, you know you're only mad that you can't have her anymore." Puck threw back, in Rachel's defense. Which made Rachel smile a little.

"Oh, Puckerman, you want her too?" Azimio scoffed, "It looks like Berry's already getting around. Well, start dressing like a slut and that's what happens." He smirked like a smartass.

"Shut it, Azimio." Matt said, stepping towards his teammate menacingly.

"Oh, Berry, Rutherford too? What's your secret?" Azimio mouthed off, again.

"I heard she doesn't have a gag reflex," A voice from the back of the team shouted.

"Hm, maybe I wanna get me a little piece of that," Azimio said, bumping fists with Karofsky, which make Rachel cringe with blatant disgust.

"That's it..." Rachel heard him say it, and couldn't look up fast enough. Mike Chang had already tackled Azimio, and was keeping him down with ease, and continiously knocking his head into the grass.

"What the hell, Chang!" Karofsky shouted and before he could start again, Puck threw a falcon punch right on his right cheek, and knocked him on the ground.

"That was for like, the entire Glee club, punk." He said, before turning away again, and leading the rest of the team off the field. Mike got off of Azimio, and left him in the grass, and next to Karofsky. He walked over to the Bleachers, instead of with the rest of the team.

"Hey, sorry about those guys," He said, taking the seat next to her.

"It's okay, I've dealt with people like that my entire life." Rachel reasoned, shrugging her shoulders.

"And, that's not fair. Rach, you aren't a bad person, at all, and you don't deserve the shit that everyone's giving you." Mike started.

"I'm trying to change it, it's not like I can get Karofsky and Azimio to stop making fun of me." She rolled her eyes, at the idea of tackling Azimio like Mike had done.

"No, but, Puck, Matt, and I can, and probably Finn too." Mike frowned at the last part, not wanting to let Finn save the day, "I want you to know that even though Puck might not act like it, and, although he would probably never, ever admit it, that punch, was for you. And, I know that if Puck hadn't done it first, Matt would have. We're here for you Rach, and I mean that." Rachel Berry for once, did not have a response, she just scooted into Mike, and put her arms around his waist, he put his arms around her, and they just sat there for a while, magically.

* * *

Santana and Brittany had just finished their 20 minute nonstop flips and tricks cheerios routine during the halftime break. McKinley was already losing 37-0, because Finn, Puck, Matt, and Mike were the only players that actually gave a shit.

"Alrightly, Rach. Let's get outta here." Santana said, walking loudly up the bleachers, Brittany following behind timidly.

"There's an hour left, Santana, I don't see why we need to leave so early." Rachel protested, as Santana grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the metal steps.

"We need to teach you the rules of McKinley party." Santana replied, "And we've got to make you bathing suit ready for the party."

"Wow," Rachel already didn't like the sound of that, "How are we even getting home, we came in Puck's truck."

"Matt's brother brought Matt's car, so Puck gave me the keys to his truck," Santana said, the girls reached the parking lot. Even though it was almost 8 o' clock, the Lima summer weather withheld, and it was a humid 78 degrees. The Girls all jumped into the front seat, and Santana sped down the streets towards Rachel's house, making sharp turns and jerky stops just to piss of Rachel, who was close to hyperventilation.

"So, you're never, going to ever drive my car." Rachel said, after reaching the safety of her solid driveway. She opened the door, and Santana and Brittany grabbed her hands and ran up the stairs into Rachel's room. Rachel had her dads move her stuff to the master bedroom once they started to work a lot more, and now she was using the huge room as her bedroom, and her woorkout room, and made good use of the attached bathroom, and insanely large walk-in-closet.

"Don't worry, Rach, I only did that to freak you out." Santana smiled sweetly. Rachel just shot her a look, and Santana walked into her closet, and threw a few pieces of clothing at her. The Bathing Suit they had picked out for Rachel were still sitting in their plastic bag in the corner of her room, not even touched. She chose a plain white tank-top with black music note designs on the side and a pair of light cutoff shorts to wear over it.

* * *

Mike, Matt, and Puck had promised to call when the rest of the McKinley student body started to leave the school, and Their female friends were getting ready for the start of their killer party. The doorbell rang, and Rachel ran into the house to grab the door.

"Eager much, Berry?" Santana said, reminding Rachel of party rule #2,_ Don't seem like you're too excited for it._

_"_Right, I'm sorry, I forgot._" _Rachel took a huge breath, and counted to 5 before she opened the door. A bunch of Cheerios wearing skimpy bikinis, and flip flops, "Parties in the back guys." Rachel said, pointing to the sliding door. Santana and Brittany were sitting on Rachel's pool chairs, putting Santana's ipod into Rachel's ipod speakers. Santana and Brittany's party playlist was playing throughout Rachel's house on her speakers, and the walls were vibrating with the loud bass beats of the music. There were more knocks on the door, and within a few minutes the house was 5 times fuller then it was before.

"Wow, Rach, bishin'party." Rachel heard a drunk football player yell, it took her a few minutes to realize that he meant to say bitchin' party, and then a few more minutes for it to register that he was too drunk to speak properly, already.

"Rachel!" Tina yelled, pushing Artie in through the front door, and grimacing when she saw that there were people freaking in the backyard.

"Hey, Tina!" Rachel said, walking over to them. They were both dressed completely appropriately, and had horrified expressions plastered on their faces.

"Hi, Rachel." Artie said, looking at the floor now, folding his hands in his lap, awkwardly.

"Uh, Mercedes and Kurt are upstairs, I could get them if you'd like, I know this isn't really your scene." Rachel said, referring to the loud music, irresponsible drinking, and illegal use of baking.

"Uhm, I'll go, I think Santana's looking for you." Tina said, dashing up the stairs, when she saw Santana shoving people to the side and storming over to Rachel.

"Berry!" She sounded like she was growling at her, "get outside, now, we're playing truth or dare."

"Uhm, okay, Santana." Rachel shot Artie a horrified look as she was being pulled through her own house.

"See you later, Rach." Artie muttered, and let out a sigh or relief when he saw Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes walking down the steps.

* * *

Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Matt, Puck, and Mike were all seated together, facing 3 cheerios, and 2 other football players, creating a lopsided oval.

"Alright, lets get this started." Santana said, demandingly. Quinn cleared her throat, and Finn almost uniformly put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go first!" One of the Cheerios from Rachel's first period spoke loudly, "Rachel! Truth or Dare?"

"Uhm, Dare." Rachel gulped. Santana kicked a shoebox towards her, and Rachel stuck her hand in a pulled a card out: **Sing a song that reflects the situation that you and the person you like are in, right now. **

Rachel turned a shade of bright red as she read the Dare out loud. _He's gonna figure it out, for sure! And then our whole friendship will be ruined! _She walked over to where Santana and Puck were sitting, and whispered something to Puck. He nodded, and Rachel skipped back towards her house. She returned a few moments later holding an acoustic guitar. Santana moved off of Puck's lap so that he could play the guitar, and Puck took the guitar.

_I don't know but_  
_I think I maybe_  
_Fallin' for you_  
_Dropping so quickly_  
_Maybe I should_  
_Keep this to myself_  
_Waiting 'til I_  
_Know you better_  
_I am trying_  
_Not to tell you_  
_But I want to_  
_I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_  
_But I'm tired of_  
_Holding this inside my head_  
_I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I've been waiting all my life_  
_And now I found ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I'm fallin' for you_  
_As I'm standing here_  
_And you hold my hand_  
_Pull me towards you_  
_And we start to dance_  
_All around us_  
_I see nobody_  
_Here in silence_  
_It's just you and me_  
_I'm trying_  
_Not to tell you_**_  
_**_But I want to_  
_I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_  
_But I'm tired of_  
_Holding this inside my head_  
_I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I've been waiting all my life_  
_And now I found ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I'm fallin' for you_  
_Oh I just can't take it_  
_My heart is racing_  
_The emotions keep spinning out_  
_I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I've been waiting all my life_  
_And now I found ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I'm fallin' for you_  
_I can't stop thinking about it_  
_I want you all around me_  
_And now I just can't hide it_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)_  
_I'm fallin' for you_  
_Ooohhh_  
_Oh no no_  
_Oooooohhh_  
_Oh I'm fallin' for you_

Finn's face had dropped into a frown, as he was sure that she'd sing a song about jealousy, or getting back with him. Matt and Mike just looked at each other, and seemed to be having a mental conversation, and Santana and Brittany were smiling knowingly. Rachel just smiled at all of them, and the football players and cheerios were clapping loudly, and Quinn was gaping slightly, and her eyes were showing that she was very unhappy.

"Brit, Truth or Dare?" Rachel asked, hyped from her performance.

"I want to sing too!" Brittany smiled, and pulled a card out of the box, and surely enough, the card read: **Sing your favorite song, in front of everyone, wearing only your bathing suit.** "Yes!" Brittany jumped out of her seat and went to plug in her ipod into Rachel's speaker system. She pulled off her shorts and shirt, so that she was only wearing her bathing suit, and skipped to the back of Rachel's pool and stood on a beach chair.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock_  
_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock_  
_  
__Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee_  
_Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee_  
_I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating_

_Words are mislead_  
_Such a tease_  
_Wanna see the show_  
_In 3D, a movie_  
_Heard it's beautiful_  
_Be the judge_  
_And my girls gonna take a bow_  
_  
__I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin_  
_(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)_  
_I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin_  
_(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)_  
_  
__Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_  
_Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch_  
_I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off_  
_Come on baby let me see_  
_What you're hiding underneath_  
_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_  
_What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off_  
_Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful_  
_Come on baby let me see_  
_Whatchu hidin' underneath_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock_  
_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock__  
__Your peacock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock_

___Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk_  
_Brake me off, if you bad, show me how's the boss_  
_Need some goose, if you lose, come on take a shot_  
_  
__I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin_  
_(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)_  
_I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin_  
_(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_  
_Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch_  
_I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off_  
_Come on baby let me see_  
_What you're hiding underneath_  
_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_  
_What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off_  
_Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful_  
_Come on baby let me see_  
_Whatchu hidin' underneath_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock_  
_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock_

_Oh my good no exaggeration_  
_Noy all this time was worth the waiting_  
_I just shared a tear_  
_I'm so unprepared_  
_You've got the finest architecture_  
_And on the rainbow looking treasure_  
_Such a sight to see_  
_And it's all for me_

Brittany jumped off the chair, and ran back to the group of teens sitting on the side of the party.

"I love that song!" Brittany smiled, "Peacocks are my favorite kind of bird, their feathers are so pretty. I bet that's why she sang a song about them!"

"Mkay, Mike, Truth or Dare," Brittany squeaked, happily.

"I'll take a chance," Mike said. Santana got off her chair, and held open the lid for him to pick a dare. Mike stuck his hand out hesitantly, and Santana snapped at him, "maybe I'll get to sing too!"

"Hurry up, Chang!" She gave him all of about a second to pick a card, and just pulled one out herself.

"Geez, 'Tana." He said, "Calm the hell down!" He pulled the card out of her hand, and read it. **If you like someone in the circle, go kiss them. **

"Wow, okay." Matt said, reading the card over his shoulder, he winked at Santana, knowing that they cooked up this plan in order to get Operation: Cherry underway, and Santana had played her part perfectly.

"What if you don't like anyone in the circle?" Mike said, boldy, unknowingly ripping out Rachel's heart, earning a wild glare from Santana, and shocked faces from Matt and Puck.

"You have to like someone!" Santana said, almost defensively.

"I don't _have _to do anything, San." Mike rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't say I _like _anyone."

"Oh," Brittany squealed, "So, you _love _someone!" She smiled brightly at Mike, who consequently turned bright red, and got some whoops and hollers from the football players that sat around him.

"Well, kiss her, Chang!" Santana almost barked at him, her voice sounding extremely defensive. Mike hesitated for a second, then nodded to himself, and got up. He shuffled toward Rachel, and looked at her sadly.

"This isn't exactly the way I wanted to tell you," Mike whispered to her. Rachel just smiled, and Finn's face changed from a playful smile to an angry scowl.

"And, it's not the way I wanted to tell you, either, but it'll work." Rachel said, pressing her barely clothed body towards his, and giving Santana a sideways glare over Mike's tall shoulder, "Michael Chang, I _really_ like you."

"I_ really_ like you too," He smiled at her, and then leaned in for a kiss. As soon as their lips met, the entire crowd that was drinking in Rachel's giant backyard starting yelling and cheering, and once they finally separated, Santana, Brittany, Matt, and Puck were standing there, patting them on the back, and pulling them into congratulatory hug.

And, when everyone had left, and Santana, Brittany, Puck, Matt, were sprawled across Rachel's couch, Rachel and Mike were _still _smiling.

**AN- Sorry about the lack of updates, I'm so bad at this. & GLEE IN 2 DAYS, YES. I know the dares were lame, but, i wanted to add those songs in there sooo badly. They were: Falling for you by Colbie Calliat, and Peacock by Katy Perry. LOLL. & flufftastic fluffyness is coming up later. ^_^ **

**rewiew, please?**


End file.
